The subject matter described herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for performing image segmentation and visualization.
Imaging systems are widely used to generate images of various anatomical features or objects of interest. For example, in an oncology examination, a patient may go through a series of examinations, using for example, a computed tomography (CT) system, a positron emission tomography (PET) system, an ultrasound system, an x-ray system, a magnetic resonance (MR) system, a single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) system, and/or other imaging systems. The series of examinations is performed to continuously monitor the patient's response to treatment. The images acquired during the examination may be displayed or saved to enable a physician to perform a diagnosis of the patient. Thus, the patient may be scanned with one or more imaging systems selected to provide the most relevant images needed by the physician to perform the medical diagnosis.
To improve the ability of the physician to perform the medical diagnosis, the physician may desire to enhance various relevant features in the images. For example, the physician may desire to enhance anatomical structures, such as tumors or complex organs. However, enhancing complex, large, irregular-shaped, heterogeneous features is time consuming when being manually performed by the physician.